Let's go to an onsen!
by closetnightmares
Summary: As a reward for winning nationals, Ukai calls in a favor and gets the team exclusive access to a nearby onsen! Everyone is thrilled to finally get some peace and quiet, but with this break comes an intense wave of suppressed feelings. So what started as a two day vacation becomes something far more personal for all of them. [Contains all major Karasuno ships. Rated T for innuendo.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This story is a mess, quite honestly. The idea of Karasuno at an onsen started as a silly oneshot and now I've got nearly 15k in the span of three days. The story just couldn't be contained! I wanted to really dive in to each relationship and the dynamics of the team, which means I've pretty much broken every POV rule there is to break. So please don't take this story too seriously, all I can hope for is that it makes you smile as much as it has made me smile.

Please enjoy the adventure!

* * *

Chapter One

The season was over. Volleyball was…over. And they had come out victorious—meaning the rebirth of the Crows of Karasuno was all over the news. Everyone wanted their story, to vicariously relive the moment that the ball dropped on the opposing team's court for the last time. The point that finalized the third set at 28-26, a decisive victory after a tiring deuce.

It had brought the entire team closer as they dog piled onto Asahi, who had just scored the winning point, leaving them in a teary-eyed heap in the middle of the court. After, they said their thanks, did cool downs, held a brief team meeting that consisted almost entirely of everyone bawling their eyes out, ate dinner, and then piled back onto the train to get home.

They hadn't even spared a moment for their unfinished business. To deal with the elephant in the room.

So that was why the entire team was now assembled in Karasuno's gym, at 10am, when school wasn't even in session, awaiting the inevitable announcement of the third years graduation. The ceremonial handing over of the team.

It was that time of year, after all.

Coach Ukai cleared his throat. "Well, this is it boys. You've done well. Number one in the nation is something to be very proud of," Ukai said decisively, nodding.

Everyone gave a loud yell of approval.

Ukai continued, "And this has normally been a sad day in Karasuno history, and I'm sure you all already know why."

Daichi sidled up closer to Suga, gripping his hand so tensely that both their knuckles were nearly white. Nishinoya had a hand clamped down on Asahi's shoulder and his grip tightened at Ukai's words. Heartbeat quickening, Ennoshita clenched his jaw, flinching when Tanaka nudged his thigh with a knee, giving him a reassuring smile.

"We need to deal with it. I'm not going to sugarcoat it either. You all have grown up together and you're like family to one another, but that's going to change. Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane, will be leaving the team after today."

The tension in the room skyrocketed.

"So, with that said, you all know from Daichi's announcement before we left that Ennoshita is this year's new captain and Tanaka will be his vice."

A round of applause shook the air, but it lacked any real emphasis. Like it was more out of formality than anything.

Ennoshita gulped and smiled at the attention while Tanaka shook his shoulder with a giddy grin. Nishinoya threw them a thumbs up from his place at Asahi's shaking side. Kinoshita and Narita immediately scooted over to Ennoshita's side so they could ruffle his hair and slap his back, both smiling ear to ear with pride.

The first years, Hinata and Yamaguchi especially, were also there to congratulate him with excited yelling.

"Phew!" Ukai mock wiped at his forehead. "Glad that's out of the way. Now I can get on to the good news."

Twelve pairs of expectant gazes snapped to observe their coach. Good…news? Was he trying to boost their mood? Make light of the current situation? Ukai hadn't mentioned any news at all in the last week, good or bad. Nothing that they didn't already know, anyway.

Under the intensity of the attention, Ukai grinned. "So, I've been thinking we could start a new tradition to help us all wind down a bit. I was going to wait until I had the confirmation from the dean, but there's no time like the present. I've got some exciting news for you all. You've all been invited to spend this weekend at the nearby onsen! Since normally, we'd spend weekends training, it shouldn't be an issue for us to go."

The gym fell into a shocked silence as Ukai's words faded into silence.

Those twelve pairs of eyes suddenly turned to one another. Hinata turned to look at Kageyama, shocked to find the setter's eyes were wide as well. And upon looking about the room, he realized that everyone else was the same.

Nobody even blinked. It was like being put in critical condition and then told that you'd won the lottery. Sure, the news was good but the timing probably couldn't have been worse.

Ukai seemed to realize his grave error and leapt to reclaim the situation. "Ah, maybe it was too early to bring up something like this—"

Just then, the gym door flew open revealing a very out of breath Takeda, bent over and gripping his knees. "Ukai…kun...I have…news…!"

The group merely blinked at his entrance, still in shock.

Ukai was first to offer any verbalization. "A-Are you okay Sensei?"

"I'm fine!" Takeda lurched upward and kicked off his shoes, straightening his glasses as he staggered inside. "The dean said yes! We can go!"

"O-Oh," Ukai rubbed his neck sheepishly. "That's…great. Um, we may just want to forget—"

Without warning, a shrill cry erupted from a team member. Slicing right through Ukai's words.

" _Coach_!"

The room froze at the outburst, until they all turned to see Daichi looking like he was ready to burst. With wide eyes burning with purpose and quivering lips. The picture of driven determination.

"S-Sawamura?" Ukai stammered, still reeling from the yell.

At the recognition, Daichi stood up, face contorted into a painful expression, with rigid shoulders and clenched fists. "Just because Suga, Asahi, and I are leaving is no excuse for you all to get upset! Going on this trip would be good for everyone, it'll help to solidify the team you will have in the future! And—" he paused, dropping his shoulders and releasing his fists, the energy seeming to be draining from his body before their eyes—"it would be something fun for all of us to do together one last time."

Suga then got to his feet at Daichi's side. "I agree. You guys have earned a break. So let's not be sad over it anymore, okay?" He gave them a bright smile.

Asahi also stood, dragging Nishinoya up with him by default. "Me too! Let's all go and have a good time."

There was a moment of hesitation before Ennoshita got up, and Tanaka was quick to follow, both smirking. Kinoshita and Narita were next, then Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was the only one still sitting. After a quiet prompting from Yamaguchi, he clicked his tongue and picked himself up.

"Great. Now we're all standing. You happy?"

Apparently he said it louder than intended because everyone began laughing at the sarcastic quip. Tsukishima flinched and Yamaguchi elbowed him in the side, chuckling. And now, any tears shed were from humor, not sadness.

The mood had been changed for the better.

Suga turned to Daichi, his laughter fading. "You're still as bold and overdramatic as ever," he said, nudging the ex-captain's shoulder. They were standing just off the edge of the flash mob that had started, with the rowdiest individuals in the middle absolutely screeching with excitement.

That wisecrack earned the setter a nudge in return. "Oh, like _you're_ one to talk," Daichi answered with a hint of danger.

"Daichi!" Suga gasped and feigned deep offense. "I couldn't _possibly_ know what you're talking about!"

Daichi smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Still can't believe we're rooming together." He bit his lip, eyes half lidded as he whispered, "Is that lucky, or what?"

"Shut up before someone hears you," Suga hissed back, but the words held no malice. Daichi could tell that he was glad too.

Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya had started fist pumping in a circle as they chanted, "On-sen! On-sen! On-sen!" While Kageyama did some kind of strange interpretive dance next to them.

Yamaguchi chuckled at his friends' antics as he turned to their tallest player. "Admit it, Tsukki. You'll miss this."

The usual, "Shut up, Yamaguchi," that came in reply sounded ever so slightly choked up, which made the pinch setter grin. He knew Tsukishima better than anyone.

After the celebration had subsided somewhat, Ukai clapped to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright alright kids, listen up. I don't have much time to give you the details before we need to be outta here. The girls team wants to use the gym every night this week. So let's see here—ah!" Ukai flipped through the notes on his clipboard. "Okay. Sensei and I have taken care of most of the legwork so I'm just relaying that. We'll take our bus and leave from here at 6pm, since I know you all have family commitments, and we'll arrive in about an hour. Oh! And we took care of asking your families for you."

He flipped to the next page. "Ah, rooms are limited to two occupants, so, to keep things easy—" Ukai looked up at them—"we made room assignments based on jersey numbers." He coach cleared his throat. "So first we'll have Sugawara and Sawamura, Azumane and Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, Hinata and Kageyama, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. All meals and amenities are provided at the resort. Just bring yourselves and the overnight essentials. Any questions?"

Nobody moved. Then a hand went up. Ennoshita's.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly when Ukai nodded to him. "Sorry, you just said 6pm, but what day are we leaving?"

Ukai seemed slightly confused. "Today." At the confused blinks he received, Ukai tried to backtrack. "Oh, did I not mention that? My bad."

The force of the realization shook the entire team hard and the gym erupted into a chorus of surprised exclamations. Nishinoya and Tanaka were shaking one another to death, mouths open and babbling incoherent words, the third years were floored, Hinata had started screaming at Kageyama, who now had a death grip on his scalp, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just stared.

Ennoshita's mouth was totally dry and it took him a moment to squeak out, "T-Today?!"

"Yep!" Ukai nodded with no small amount of glee and put a hand on his hip. "And—oi! Quiet down already! It's, let's see, almost noon, so you boys all have plenty of time to get home and back. We'll be gone for the whole weekend, like I said."

Nishinoya's hand flew up, but he didn't wait to be called on. "Coach! Will Shimizu-san and Yachi-san be there?" The question earned him a raised eyebrow from Asahi and a thumbs up from Tanaka, which was quickly slapped down by a frowning Ennoshita.

Ukai sighed. "Yes, they'll be meeting us there tomorrow. Anything else?"

Silence.

Takeda finally stepped up to stand next to Ukai, smirking as he folded his arms. "Good. Then you all best run home to pack."

Pandemonium erupted as all twelve team members scrambled to get out the same doorway, all attempting to yell their goodbyes and thanks at the same time. But it ended up sounding more like a fight.

"Asahi I can't see!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Yamaguchi stop pushing me!"

"Tanaka get the hell outta my way, I have to go!"

"Oi! Ennoshita, you said we'd walk together—wait up you jerk!"

"Roooolllinggg Thuunnnderrr!"

"Ouch, Nishinoya! That's my kneecap!"

"Kageyamaaaa your elbow is in my face!"

"Then stop running into it dumbass!"

"Why don't you just—ugwah! Ow, ow, ow!"

After the chaotic mass had funneled out the doorway and had now started arguing about getting into the club room, Ukai and Takeda just looked at one another blankly before they broke into a fit of laughter.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This one was a lot of fun, but I think Tanaka may have gone a bit overboard. The shipping is a bit stronger in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

By the time the group returned back to the Karasuno parking lot at 6pm sharp, each lugging a duffel bag of essentials for the trip, the sun had started to dip toward the horizon. And the crisp March air was rapidly cooling to what could be considering chilly. It was the perfect weather for going to an onsen, since cold air always made the hot water all the more worth it.

Most of the boys were bundled up in jackets and scarves. Tsukishima even had mittens on—Yamaguchi had forced him to wear them. Nobody really knew why but they never questioned it either. It wasn't their business. Hinata looked like a marshmallow with all his layers and Kageyama was making fun of him. Nishinoya and Tanaka were laughing. Daichi and Suga were boarding.

By default, they had all lined up in number order, from lowest to highest. Even when volleyball had absolutely nothing to do with the task at hand, old habits died hard.

"Oi! Let's get a move on," Ukai called from inside, honking the horn for effect.

The squabbling group jumped a bit at the prompting. It took a bit of pushing from the offenders' respective parental influences (especially Ennoshita and Daichi) before they did as they were told.

Boarding was reasonably seamless. Daichi and Suga took the first seat, Tanaka and Ennoshita sat in the next, then came Asahi and Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Kinoshita and Narita in the very back. It wasn't their usual lineup of seats, but for some reason this was how it had ended up. Recently, this seating arrangement had just become…normal.

Ukai had always marveled at the way the group paired off so effortlessly. It hadn't always been this way, but nationals seemed to convince them of just how quickly the clock was ticking down on this blissful reality they had created. And, he had to admit, it was _extremely_ satisfying to look back and see the six pairs organized so nicely. Regardless of their motives.

For convenience's sake, everyone's bags had been piled onto the left side of the bus where the single seats were, since it was pointless to open the undercarriage compartment for just their overnight bags. Or at least that's what they had all convinced themselves. Laziness had won out on this particular trip.

The air was thick with excitement, if the continued exclamations from their younger members were anything to go by. Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were all red-faced and quickly running out of breath to even scream.

Suddenly, Daichi stood up and clapped loudly. "Attention please!"

The bus fell silent.

"The travel time is one hour. And the road is rough. So stay seated and behave."

"Yes, Daichi!" Everyone chorused as the bus started moving.

He winced at the fact they no longer referred to him as captain. Breathlessly, he slid back into his seat, a strange emptiness manifesting in his gut. This would take some getting used to. Suga patted his arm reassuringly. There was no one who knew better than Karasuno's ex vice captain of the identity crisis that Daichi was experiencing.

"You did good, Dai," Suga offered.

Daichi huffed. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Just leave the parenting to Ennoshita from now on," the setter added gleefully. "This is practically retirement for us."

"Retirement?!" Daichi slapped his forehead in mock incredulity. "God, we're too young for that."

"Pfft. You take everything so literally. Loosen up," Suga commanded, this time punching Daichi's arm. "This'll be good for you."

Daichi rolled his eyes. Normally he'd fire back some comment about being loose already, or make some joke about Suga being _too_ loose, but he couldn't find the energy for either. So he settled for honesty. "I'm not good at relaxing with the team, Suga. You know that."

"Yes. I do know that," Suga fired back with a nod and Daichi instinctively winced, expecting another jab. But Suga only moved closer so that their sides were pressed flush to one another and took hold of Daichi's right hand. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. "They aren't our team anymore, Dai. They're our friends. So for the next two days, you—" Suga leaned close—" are going to _relax_ ," he finished, their faces inches apart.

Daichi tried hard to not let his smile show. "Oh? And are you going to take personal responsibility for that?"

"Daichi! It's not like we're actually going to be alone there," Suga breathed back, gaze filled with mischief.

His roommate shrugged. "We do have a room to ourselves—"

"And the walls are, like—" Suga gestured emphatically— "paper thin!"

"So?"

Suga pulled back, eyes wide. He put on arm up onto his seat so that his upper body faced fully toward Daichi. A smile tugged at his lips. "Ehhh. This is rare. Usually I'm the one who's trying to convince you."

"Well," Daichi shot back with a shrug as his hand ghosted over to Suga's thigh, "we don't exactly have access to the club room anymore, so I mean…"

Suga smacked his hand, but it was obvious that he was enjoying this. "You little—"

"You know you like it."

" _Daichi_!"

Thankfully, no one had heard that comment—Suga had swiveled his head around to check—but that didn't stop the ashen haired setter from jabbing the ex captain in the side roughly in retaliation. Daichi just laughed as he rubbed the place of impact, and Suga turned away to pout, cheeks dusted with pink. Everyone else was far too absorbed in their own conversations to be worrying about what was going on up front.

Hinata finally turned to Kageyama after tiring of looking out the window. "Hey, hey, Kageyama! What did you bring in your bag?"

"Clothes," the setter deadpanned.

"Eh? Just clothes?" Hinata flopped back into his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm kinda surprised."

Kageyama sighed. "Almost everything is provided for us at these kinds of places. There's no need to bring other things."

Hinata sat back up, pursing his lips defensively. "W-Well, that might be true but—"

"What the hell else did you bring?" Kageyama paralyzed him with an icy stare.

Hinata raised his hands placatingly, flailing them around. "N-Nothing much, j-just a volleyball!"

There was a pause. The setter stared at the spiker, and the spiker stared right back, beginning to sweat under the pressure with his hands still up.

Eyes dark, Kageyama finally spoke. "…Seriously?"

"Wh-what!" Hinata put his hands out farther, fear coursing through his veins. "Don't get mad!"

"I'm not mad," Kageyama answered in a rather level tone. Hinata actually felt the sincerity of his statement and dropped his arms, cocking his head. It was rare to see Kageyama being stable like this. The spiker almost thought for a moment that he looked better when he wasn't frowning all the time. But Kageyama wasn't done talking.

"That was…" he murmured, making Hinata lean in closer to hear as he had practically lip-read that statement. But the setter then turned away to finish with, "Nice of you."

Hinata nodded without thinking. "Oh, okay, good." But then the words sunk in and he suddenly snapped back up, eyes wide. Nice?! The bus suddenly felt far too warm. And he responded on instinct. "Eh?! Y-y-you sure you're not mad?"

"Oi!" Kageyama's textbook scowl returned as he leered down at Hinata. "The fuck makes you think that—"

Gulping, Hinata raised an accusatory finger to point at him and cried, "I knew it! You _are_ pissed!"

"Hah?! Hinata you idiot—"

"Oh _god_."

Hinata and Kageyama sat up and turned around to see who had made the remark, only to find Tsukishima glaring from the seat directly behind them.

He scoffed and laid back, folding his arms. "If it's going to be an hour of this, I swear I'll get off right now. I'd rather walk."

Yamaguchi grinned from his seat next to the blond. "Come on, Tsukki. You think it's funny." He leaned over the seat to add, "Tsukki really does think it's funny."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," his seatmate snapped.

The pinch server giggled as Tsukishima pulled him back down by the hem of his shirt, hissing something about not listening. Yamaguchi gave a sweet, "Sorry, Tsukki" in reply.

Hinata groaned as he settled back into his seat. Restlessly, he wondered if they would be arriving soon. He hoped they would. The bus was nice, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever. And with this winding road they were on, napping was nearly impossible unless on every turn he wanted to slam his head against either the window or Kageyama's shoulder. Just the thought made him shiver with dread. Absently, he allowed his mind to wander and a rather pressing thought surfaced through the subconscious chatter.

He decided he just _had_ to tell Kageyama and started talking before he had fully turned, which was a mistake. "Hey. Don't you think it'll be weird to see everyone—"

The sight at his left made him freeze. Kageyama was sitting perfectly straight, head lolled back comfortably so that the edge of the seat pressed right into the curve of his neck, and his eyes were closed. Hinata hated how tall people could sleep comfortably like that. But that wasn't even the strangest part. His mouth wasn't turned downward like usual. It was most similar to the look that he had worn earlier when admitting Hinata's forethought to bring a volleyball was nice. He'd seen Kageyama napping before on the way back from matches, but his expression had never been this carefree. It made him briefly wonder if maybe Kageyama was actually being sincere earlier. The conclusion made him feel strangely warm.

In his musings, he had failed to notice that Kageyama had opened an eye and was watching him intently.

"The hell're you doing, dumbass?"

Hinata almost fell out of his seat as he met that icy gaze. The frown had returned. "K-Kageyama! I-I was, uh, I was j-just—"

"Geez Hinata," the setter groaned as he closed his eye and tried to settle back down. "Can't you just take a nap or something?"

"No, I've, uh, been thinking."

His eye opened again. "Thinking?" Kageyama sounded genuinely curious.

"Just," Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. "D-Don't you think it's going to be weird to see everyone…naked?"

Kageyama grunted as he pushed himself fully upright to look at Hinata, giving up on his hopes of napping. "We all bathe together all the time. We've seen each other naked so many times."

"Yeah but still it's different," Hinata countered. "It's not…at an _onsen_."

Perplexed, the setter tilted his head. "An onsen is literally just an outdoor bath. What's different about it?"

"Oh just forget it," Hinata said with a hint of defeat as he turned to gaze out the window again. It was probably a stupid thing to ask anyway.

Kageyama was truly confused and chewed his lip. He tried again, voice significantly softer. "No really. What's different about it?"

The shorter boy whirled on him like prey that had been cornered by a predator. "Huh? Y-You—what's with that tone change!"

Eye twitching, Kageyama took a deep breath to remain level headed. "I want to know why you think it'll be different."

If Hinata lifted his eyebrows any higher they'd disappear into his hair. "You're being really weird. It's freaky."

"Just tell me," Kageyama demanded as nicely as possible.

The spiker rubbed his neck, cheeks and ears turning red. "Uh, well, I mean, it's just more…i-i-intimate."

Incredulously, Kageyama repeated, "Intimate?"

"Y-Yeah," Hinata confirmed.

"How?"

"I-I'm not gonna explain it to you!"

"Why not?!" Kageyama snapped.

Hinata was fully red by this point. "B-Because that's weird!"

Kageyama's retaliation was interrupted by a loud cry of exasperation from the seat behind them. Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi quickly tended to him. "Ack! Tsukki what's wrong!"

"I have a headache," the blond answered, rubbing his temples.

"Don't die, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled, sounding genuinely concerned.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "Shut up."

Huffing, Hinata went back to staring out the window. Tsukishima was still as insolent as ever, but his intervention actually wasn't unwelcome this time. Hinata really didn't feel like explaining to Kageyama of all people the difference between bathing as a team out of necessity and bathing together out of choice. And thankfully, the scenery outside was oddly calming, so it was making him forget the topic at hand almost immediately…

Kageyama, on the other hand, was still hung up on the conversation. "Oi. Hinata."

"What," Hinata answered blankly.

"Tell me."

Hinata had half a mind to hit him. "Don't wanna."

"You _bastard_ —"

Little did the first years know, Nishinoya and Asahi had been listening to the entire exchange. For almost the whole ride they had been discussing Asahi's post-graduation plans and the potential for him joining the neighborhood association. At least, that's what Nishinoya wanted him to do after graduation. The conversation had been largely circular, since Asahi was being his usual humble and indecisive self, and Nishinoya eventually tired of it, so since then they'd been sitting in comfortable silence. Listening to Karasuno's duo go back and forth in a seemingly endless exchange of nothingness.

Something about their discussion topic had started to make Nishinoya wonder himself. So he turned to his seat mate, eyes alight with curiosity. "So, Asahi," he started, "have you ever been to a hot springs?"

Asahi didn't reply and that's when Nishinoya noticed the way his face was strangely pale.

"Oh god, what's—"

The retired ace swayed in his seat. "C-Carsick…"

"Oi, don't pass out on me." Nishinoya did his best to prop his friend up and gritted his teeth. "Someone open a window quick! Ryuu! Asahi don't lean over the seat—"

Tanaka shot up from the seat ahead of them. "I got it!" Reaching back, he shoved their window pane up, flooding the cabin with hissing, cool air.

"Tanaka! Sit down!" Ennoshita yelled, trying to pull Tanaka back into his seat, but the bus went over a large bump, so Tanaka ended up sitting in Ennoshita's lap.

The libero shook Asahi's shoulder. "Oi! Asahi don't you dare throw up! I need a bag!"

"Eh?! Asahi's sick?" Suga appeared from over the top of the seat two rows up.

"Yeah, says he's carsick," Tanaka answered, standing up again, much to Ennoshita's vexation.

Karasuno's captain took two fistfuls of Tanaka's shirt and physically yanked him back into his seat. "Sit! Down! Nishinoya can handle it."

"Asahi you're kind of a big baby," Suga commented, peering back with a cheeky grin.

" _Really_ , Suga?" Asahi groaned, turning somewhat green as the bus went around another curve.

Daichi's head popped up next. "Suga's right. Buck up, Asahi. We aren't even halfway there yet."

Their largest member wobbled and covered his mouth. "I…I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Nishinoya scrambled to hold out the paper bag. "H-Here, use the bag—Asahi _no_! The _bag_! Asahiii!"

Asahi had missed the bag completely, and Nishinoya was wailing about it. Now both Tanaka and Ennoshita were leaned up over their seat as well, worry for what was happening behind them taking precedence over safety.

Tanaka recoiled in shock at the sight. "Ack! I'm surprised it wasn't Hinata for once!" That earned him a glare from Ennoshita.

"Eh?" Hinata popped up from his seat. "What about me!"

Kageyama shot up next, fully standing and taking a hold on Hinata's shirt collar. "Shut up, dumbass! They weren't talking to you! Sit down! You still haven't told me—"

"Kageyama get your hands off me!" Hinata took a handful of Kageyama's shirt as well, tugging roughly. "I'm not gonna tell you!"

The two began struggling with one another, hands grabbing at each other's faces and necks and arms, as Hinata tried to push away and Kageyama tried to pull him down. Kageyama was yelling "dumbass" like a broken record. In almost any other scenario, this would have been laughable.

Ennoshita frowned. He had recognized this to be a good captaining moment and yelled, "Hey! No fighting on the bus!" When his words fell on deaf ears, he turned to Tanaka with a pointed look. "Ryuu, help me out here!"

"Nah, this one's all yours," Tanaka denied nonchalantly.

"You bastard. Get up and help. You're the vice!"

"Make me," Tanaka growled, tongue out mockingly.

Ennoshita's eye twitched as he glared at the new vice captain. "Oh, I _will_."

Tanaka shivered and wrinkled his nose. "Shit, Chikara, save that sort of thing for later!" When the intense stare did not subside, the vice captain put his hands up. "Alright, alright, I'll take care of it!"

Grumbling, he leaned down to reach the seat, where he took hold of Ennoshita's shoe. At first, Ennoshita thought it was a mistake until he felt his foot being lifted and the shoe slipped off.

"H-Hey what're you—Ryuu that's my _shoe_!"

Smirking, Tanaka shook his head. "You said take care of it. This is me taking care of it!" And he hurled the shoe toward the back, clocking Kageyama right in the jaw, causing the whole bus to stop and stare at him. Even Kinoshita and Narita had woken up from their nap at the back just to blink in bafflement at what they had just seen.

The wing spiker let them have their moment of stunned silence before he shouted, "Oi! All of you shut the hell up! You're so noisy! We've still got a ways to go so can all of you _please_ chill out, dammit?"

And with that said, most everyone who had been standing immediately plopped down. Kageyama and Hinata finally let go of one another, still grumbling, and took their seats.

"Good, now—bgweh!" He was cut off when Ennoshita smacked him upside the head, making everyone on the bus wince.

The new captain glared at his vice pointedly before he smoothed his shirt to compose himself. "Kageyama, could you throw my shoe back up here, please?"

The setter blinked before he started searching for the article in question, found it under the seat, and underhand tossed it back up the aisle.

"Thank you," Ennoshita said with a smile as he received the item. Almost robotically, he adjusted his posture to address the whole bus. "Everyone, we should arrive in roughly forty minutes, so behave," he finished sweetly, before plopping back down and leaving everyone in utter shock.

Even after the gentle lull of conversation returned, Daichi and Suga were still sitting petrified in the frontmost seat.

Daichi couldn't even find the right words. For a moment he sat silently mouthing different starting points before eventually shaking his head with a low chuckle. "I…truly don't know what to say."

"It kind reminded me of when you lost it on Kageyama and Hinata at the beginning of last year," Suga said absently. "I have to say…I wasn't expecting Tanaka to, um, do _that_."

A dark look overtook Daichi's features. "Ennoshita's gonna lose it on him later."

"That's putting it lightly," Suga admitted with a small cringe.

The bus went around a sharp turn and some of the bags fell from the seats, at which Ukai clicked his tongue. He was pleased when none of the boys got up to deal with fixing them. They seemed to still be reeling from the shock of earlier. Ennoshita and Tanaka's methods were…unorthodox and somewhat harsh, but Karasuno responded well to the "loud and clear" sort of direction. It was quite clear why Daichi and Suga chose them as the club's successors—their way of leading wasn't unlike the old captain and vice's own—and Ukai agreed with their choices wholeheartedly.

"I need to pee," Hinata abruptly announced at the top of his lungs.

Kageyama immediately retaliated with, "We literally just got on the bus!"

"Yeah well I need to pee!"

"Then hold it!"

"Kageyama! Hinata! Stop yelling, dammit!"

"Ryuu! Language!"

"Sorry."

Ukai felt like he was about to have an aneurysm, pushing his weight against the steering wheel and exhaling sharply. "This is going to be a _long_ two days."

Perhaps it was nostalgia that made Takeda smile at the remark. A fond remembrance of just how many matches they had been fortunate enough to have together. And how many had gone exactly like this. With a very tense Ukai at the wheel and their freak duo creating a ruckus. The hardest pill to swallow was the realization that this was likely going to be the last time they all went somewhere _together_. But, this was also the start of a new chapter.

The bus finally curved around the mountainside and they were all bathed in the deep orange light of sunset. They had been skirting the mountain's dark side the entire way up, and now the land off their left side dropped off dangerously, leading down to a tiny winding river at the base of the ravine. He glanced at the team through the rear view mirror, who were now complaining about how bright it had become, then he looked over at Ukai, who was scowling as he pulled down his sunglasses. For all of his weird mannerisms, Ukai was actually quite a practical guy.

Takeda shook his head roughly and turned his gaze back to the road ahead. This was no time to be sad. The trip was only beginning, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I'm awful at updating with any sort of schedule, it's my fatal weakness. Hope this chapter is enjoyable, it's got a pretty heavy dose of tsukkiyama ;)

* * *

Chapter Three

"Uwaah! An open air bath! Kageyama, look!" Hinata called on his way back from the bathroom, fully pressing himself against the giant glass windows that overlooked the pool itself.

Kageyama stalked over to him, frowning. "I'm looking, dumbass. Calm down."

The receptionist showed a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, we have two open air baths for all gender use, and a private indoor bath for men and women to use separately."

"This is," Suga started, looking around, "actually really nice."

Nishinoya was next to offer a comment. "Are there any snacks?"

"Smells like incense in here," Tanaka observed, inhaling deeply. "It's gooood."

Tsukishima groaned. "Could you all _please_ be normal for once?"

"So what's for breakfast?" Nishinoya leaned up over the front desk, straining on his tip toes.

The woman behind it answered him almost immediately. "We serve an international buffet-style breakfast."

"Score!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled in unison with a fist bump. In retaliation, Ennoshita smacked them both.

Ukai shoved them all out of the way with an apologetic chuckle. "Ah, ma'am, I apologize for these guys, they're a _little_ excited."

"It is no problem," she replied, shaking her head. "Let me grab your room keys." She turned sharply on her heel and slipped into the back room.

Ukai shot the group a dirty look, one that held a clear meaning they all knew far too well. Everyone immediately straightened and fell silent, nobody daring to test the threat of a fierce reprimanding should any one of them put a single toe out of line. Even Hinata and Kageyama came slinking back to sulk with the others.

They had made good time coming the rest of the way to the resort, as thankfully there were no more shoe-throwing episodes. The only exciting event was when they passed a waterfall and the bus had been filled with Hinata's screams of still needing to pee. Everyone had actually dozed off shortly after, in fact, Ennoshita and Tanaka were still trying to wake themselves up. Ennoshita even had a reasonably bad case of bed head.

So now they were all standing in the lobby—a narrow room with high ceilings with massive support beams. Everything was a deep mahogany brown, and the floor was polished hardwood. Overhead were broad, hanging chandeliers that bathed the great room in warm yellow light. At the far end was a small guest lounge and the wall of glass that Hinata had been losing his mind over.

Outside, Ukai could see the sky was still orange and the clouds tinted pink with the fading light of sunset. Ukai was surprised that they had made it before dark quite honestly. Now they would actually have time to watch the sunset from the bath. It would be a good end to a hectic day.

"Here you are."

With a smile, the receptionist handed Ukai seven little paper packets with room numbers on them, which he distributed to each of the rooming pairs. Inside the packs were two door keys, each on their own wristband for easy carrying.

Hinata gaped at his key, holding it up like it was some kind of precious artifact. "Oooh! A real door key! This is retro!"

"It's not retro," Nishinoya corrected as he struck a pose, "it's an aesthetic!"

"Woah, so cool!" Hinata's eyes shone with admiration as he observed the libero.

Yamaguchi sighed. "I'm pretty sure they just didn't want to pay for card readers…"

Hinata then adopted a contemplative expression, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't metal keys kinda make your hands smell bad after you hold them though?"

"Eh?"Kageyama cocked his head. "Do they?"

Tsukishima scowled at them. "You two are _so_ weird."

"What? It's true!" Hinata cried defensively, thrusting his palms into Tsukishima's face. "Here! Smell!"

Yamaguchi snorted into his hand, earning him a sharp glare from the blond.

"I am _not_ smelling your hands," Tsukishima retorted, wrinkling his nose.

"Just smell!"

Daichi and Ennoshita then marched over to place firm hands on the shoulders of each of the offending parties, effectively stopping the building tension in its tracks.

"Knock it off, both of you," Ennoshita said through gritted teeth.

Hinata hung his head and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. But both apologized.

"Sorry."

Ukai rubbed his neck. These kids never changed, he swore. "Aiya, just—don't lose the keys, okay? These are harder to replace than card keys."

"Yes, coach," everyone answered.

"And don't lock them in your rooms either."

Another chorus. "Right!"

At Daichi's beckoning, all then made to head for their rooms but Ukai's voice stopped them.

"Oi! Before you all run off—Hinata don't touch that!" The entire team watched as Hinata froze in the middle of messing with one of the lampshades on the wall lights with a sheepish grin. He whipped his hands behind his back, chuckling awkwardly. Ukai sighed. "Geez. Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6. If you miss it, well, just don't miss it, please. Sensei and I are staying in the room at the end of this hallway—" Ukai gestured with his left hand down the hall— "So if you guys need anything, you know where to find us. Okay I think that's it, you're all free to go—just don't break anything!"

And the group cheered loudly as they took off.

He sighed at the receding stampede of teenage idiots that was thundering down the hallways to their rooms to go unpack and change and who knows what else. Ukai really didn't care to know the details.

Takeda chuckled from beside him. "You're kind of like a dad of twelve sons. It's funny."

"So what," Ukai leaned down to whisper. His hand brushed Takeda's. "Does that make you their mom?"

The teacher shivered at the touch. "H-Hey, what if they see?"

"Who? The kids? The _staff_? Nobody's gonna care."

"Huh? But—"

"Why do you think I was so set on us coming to this place specifically?"

" _Ukai-kun_ , you devil!"

"Yeah. I know," Ukai finished with a grin as he tangled their fingers together. "Now come on, the suite we're in has a _private_ pool."

"P-Private pool?!"

* * *

"Oh, this is pretty nice," Yamaguchi commented as he pulled the door open to their room. "There's tea here—oh, and look at these cute little cups!" He pranced his way through the entry and kitchenette, eyes darting about to take it all in. The room was simple. Traditional tatami mats throughout. There was the main room with a low table and cushions, at the far end behind a bamboo-adorned divider were their two futons. On the wall was a mounted television, at which Yamaguchi ogled. "Wow, that's a big tv. Tsukki we should see if they're broadcasting the matches again later." When he got to their closet spaces, he gasped. "Look! Here's our yukata!"

Tsukishima nodded at the other boy's antics with a huff. "I mean, it's not a bad room." He wasn't lying either. In terms of resort rooms, this wasn't lavish or anything. From what he knew about onsens, this was pretty standard. Besides, it's not like the room was the real prize.

"C'mon, Tsukki," Yamaguchi countered, folding his arms. "It's just us now, you don't have to be so stingy. Or would you prefer I called you Kei?" The brunette smirked with a hint of danger.

Unamused, the blond clicked his tongue. "Just go change already."

"Okay. What gives? You've been tense all day. More than usual."

Slightly irritated at being called out, Tsukishima snorted and looked away. But his tone was soft when he spoke. "I…just wanted us to get some time together. We haven't had any time for just us in days."

Yamaguchi pursed his lips and nodded, before he heaved a sigh. "Well I'm pretty sure that's the whole reason we're here. I did some research on the way up. Apparently, this place is practically a couples' resort!"

The shock was evident on Tsukishima's face and he straightened up, brow furrowing. A million thoughts flew through his head and he briefly wondered just how much they would be able to get away with here. Maybe this would be their chance. Especially if Yamaguchi's research was correct.

"So with that said," he continued, "I want us to spend the entire evening together. I'm not going to leave your side, okay? We're going to get plenty of _us_ time."

"Tch. Have you ever left my side before?" Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow.

That made him laugh as he skipped up to the blond, smirking deviously. "My my, look out Karasuno. Saltyshima is running the show tonight."

Tsukishima forcibly swallowed the laugh bubbling in his throat and frowned through the urge to smile. "Shut up."

" _Make me_ ," Yamaguchi mouthed as he pulled Tsukishima's glasses off.

Smirking, the blond nuzzled his roommate's ear. "Go change first."

"Pfft. You just want me in yukata, don't you?"

"Maybe I do. And I'm not sure about that attitude, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi grinned cheekily. "I'll change if you do."

"Just strip already before I take your pants off for you," Tsukishima growled.

Yamaguchi's entire face turned red as he yelped. But before he could offer a reply, there was a loud crash from the room next door, followed by a bout of yelling.

"Let go of me dammit! I already called this futon!"

"No, I did! Now get off!"

"Make me!"

Tsukishima blinked as he inhaled deeply, clenching his fists. A precursor to anger. Not only had they just ruined the moment, they had singlehandedly just ruined that phrase for the rest of his life. Yamaguchi snickered into his palm, eyes sparkling with amusement. He could already tell that this was going to be good.

"Oi! Freaks! Shut up!" Tsukishima snapped, frowning something awful.

Hinata's voice was first to answer. "T-Tsukishima?! _You're_ next door?! Dammit Kageyama you just _had_ to pick these keys!"

" _Me_? _You_ grabbed this one!" Kageyama argued.

"Eh?! You told me to grab it!"

"Then it's _your_ fault for not thinking!"

Tsukishima inwardly groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The mood was sufficiently destroyed. Yamaguchi gave him an apologetic glance and slipped the glasses back into Tsukishima's hands before he grabbed his kimono and motioned to the bathroom. The blond nodded and groaned. Their neighbors were still bickering, and from the dull thudding and exclamations, it wasn't hard to guess that they were having a rather aggressive pillow fight.

"Idiots," Tsukishima muttered to himself as he grabbed his yukata and stripped down.

It suddenly hit him hard that he and Yamaguchi were going to be totally in the nude underneath these, in fact they all would be. That wasn't exactly weird, considering the team bathed together all the time. For some reason, this just felt like it meant something different. But he pushed that thought away when the bathroom door slid open. Yamaguchi stepped out just as Tsukishima pulled his new garment on, and the moment he put his glasses back on, Tsukishima could've sworn he _saw_ the sparks flying.

Yamaguchi bit his lip. "You look good."

"So do you," Tsukishima replied plainly.

"So, what do you want to do with our _us_ time?" His teammate started approaching, blatantly swinging his hips.

Tsukishima didn't fight the smile this time. Yamaguchi was nearly within arms reach and the blond's hands were itching to touch. "I can think of a few things."

"Oh?" Yamaguchi licked his lips, naughtiness dancing in his gaze. "And what _things_ are those?"

"HINATA! STOP STEALING MY CLOTHES!" came roaring from next door, and Tsukishima tensed so hard a vein popped out on his forehead.

The pinch setter snorted at the reaction and began giggling into the taller boy's chest. He personally found Kageyama and Hinata's dynamic to be extremely humorous, especially when it made Tsukishima angry. And things like this always seemed to happen whenever they got a moment to themselves.

" _First_ , I want to get far away from _that_." Tsukishima threw a vague gesture toward the wall. "I don't care _what_ we do after!"

Yamaguchi smiled. "Let's just head for the baths then. We can save _this_ ," he drawled, fingertips dancing over Tsukishima's hips, "for later."

Tsukishima chuckled and slung an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders, starting to guide them both toward the door. "Let's just get out of here before they start dry humping each other or something."

"Oh geez!" Yamaguchi initially shook his head before the realization set in. "They wouldn't…would they?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "I'm not sticking around to find out. Now let's go. I wanna swim."

Yamaguchi laughed and slapped the taller boy's back with a grin, making him wince. "Lead the way, _Kei_."


End file.
